


Weird

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the answer Jude expected when he asked Ewan what he thinks about when he wanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



"Tying you up. Gagging you. Fuck, I'd love to see your mouth stretched wide around a ball-gag, or one of those ones with a hole in so I can fuck your face without taking it off."

Jude hadn't even known there _were_ gags like that. He laughs nervously and says, "Pull the other one."

"Then I'd take the gag off, make you beg me for my cock," Ewan continues, staring straight up at the ceiling. Jude lifts his hips off the bed and reaches down to adjust himself. "You'd be tied to a frame, legs spread wide. I keep teasing you til you're shaking and then finally I let you have it." It's amazing how _calm_ Ewan sounds, though the tented sheet is proof he's not as unaffected as all that. "I'm fucking you hard and now you're begging again, this time to let you come."

"Oh God," Jude practically squeaks. He swallows, burying his face in the pillow til he stops feeling like he's about to hyperventilate.

"You're the one who asked what I think about when I wank."

"I know," Jude mumbles into the pillow. His face feels like it's burning. He turns his head, looking away from Ewan. "I was thinking of something more along the lines of 'David Beckham' or 'Brad Pitt'."

There's the rustle of sheets, the dip and creak of the bed as Ewan moves closer. He runs one hand over Jude's hip and kisses the middle of his back between his shoulder blades. Ewan's face feels hot, too, pressed against Jude's back, and there's just the slightest hesitation as he says, "You liked it, though."

"Yeah," Jude says, because there's no use denying it, even if it all does sound a bit weird.

It's only when Ewan relaxes, lets out his breath in a huff of hot air against Jude's skin, that Jude realises how tense he'd been. Mouth suddenly dry, Jude swallows again, lifts his hips and says, "Please?"

Behind him, Ewan groans. He worms his hand between Jude and the bed, grabbing Jude's cock and shifting so his own is pressed against Jude's thigh. "Don't come until I tell you," he mutters, and Jude nods, though he doesn't know how long he can hold off.

In the end it doesn't matter, because it's not long before Ewan is gripping Jude's arm tightly with his free hand and coming with a muffled grunt. His rhythm falters for a moment and then the hand on Jude's cock speeds up as Ewan bites down on his shoulder, saying what Jude hopes is "come on", because he can't stop now.

By the time Jude's caught his breath and his heart's stopped hammering, Ewan's nearly asleep, his hand gone slack on Jude's softening cock. Jude squirms a bit, trying to get away from the wet spots.

"G'boy," Ewan murmurs.

It sounds weird, like all of this is weird, but Jude's cock twitches vainly and his mouth goes dry again and he thinks he can probably get used to the weirdness.


End file.
